


Dawnblade

by lindsay23333



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 命运2，猎人X术士，私设贼多，ooc，我不是第一个写这个的吧。。。瑟瑟发抖，算是复建小短片，总之我又回来啦！画风清奇人类猎人x脸黑呆萌机器人术士私设多炸天（也许）大约没人看，写给自己自娱自乐。
Relationships: Hunters/warlocks





	1. Chapter 1

地球的这片净土今天也是一片和平，猎人坐在足球门旁边叼着狗尾草看着一片晴空万里。这是他们的光，他们这些守护者需要用生命去守护的东西。  
不过现在并不是想这么伟大的事情的时候，拯救世界自然会有人去做，他只需要听听命令打打装备调戏小姑娘就能过得很好，而且他还有些欣赏不停拿走光明的反派boss。  
活了这么久这么好学的boss他还是第一次见，可以说是相当的励志。

无所事事的猎人今天有些烦躁，他觉得可能是因为最近遇到的那个术士。世界上有那么多术士，让他心烦的只有这么一个，猎人起身吐掉狗尾草看向旁边商店旁边的人堆里，那个术士就静静的站在那里手中拿着一些拆解装备得到的杂物，看起来是想要换取一些高级装备。  
他也不知道自己为什么会烦这个术士，也许是因为术士的行动很慢，也许是因为他的杀伤性技能有些鸡肋，也许是因为人类天生对机器人的偏见，反正他就是看这个术士不顺眼。如果平常的话老死不相往来就好，可他们偏偏在同一个工会，无论是下副本还是做任务他们还总是被分在一起。工会会长说这叫资源的平均分配，一个人下副本还是太过勉强，但猎人觉得会长只是试图给他一个拖油瓶而已。  
“不可能换出好东西的”猎人嗤笑一声看着手中捧着箱子神情有些激动的术士，然后在看到他打开箱子脑袋上的天线都耷拉下去的时候不负责任的大笑了出来。  
这个术士的脸黑的跟碳一样，这点他深有体会。  
“喂！术士！过来！”猎人在草地上远远的跟术士招手，听到声音术士转过了头，看到是猎人在打招呼后他的天线垂的更低了，几乎是一步一蹭的往猎人的方向挪，猎人等的不耐烦干脆自己跑到他的身边。  
“怎么样？换出什么了？”猎人的表情幸灾乐祸，他特意没有带自己的头盔。术士用脸上精密的机械部件做了一个厌恶的神情继续对着手中的绿装叹气。  
“哈哈哈你就放弃玄学吧，真的不适合你！”猎人大力的拍着术士后背把他拍的直踉跄，术士愤怒的甩开猎人的手，脑袋上的天线直立起来。他用肢体语言表达对猎人调侃他的愤怒。  
“别这么生气，你应该习惯了”猎人依旧带着那种欠揍的笑用满不在乎的语气继续说道“要不然我们去下副本？今天据说有传说装备的奖励，上头直接给，不是随机掉落”  
听见这句话原本还在生气的术士停下了比划的动作，他的眼睛亮了起来跟猎人做了一个等等我的手势飞快的去最近的武器商店买枪。猎人看着那个匆忙的身影不由自主的勾起一个笑。这个让人烦躁的术士至少还有有趣这个优点。

等待的时间比较漫长，毕竟这个脸黑的术士买枪还要考虑他捡不到子弹的问题，无聊的猎人不由得回忆起了第一次见到这个术士的情景。  
那天也是个风和日丽的日子，会长把他们召集起来说是介绍这个全都是猎人的公会里第一个术士。机器人术士看起来有些怕生一直低着头不太敢看面前的一大群猎人，耳边天线一样的东西紧紧贴着脑袋。  
“这家伙真黑！”这是猎人的第一感想。  
机器人术士完全没给脸上过漆，整张脸是原色的黑金属，额头上似乎有一个棕黑色的花纹不过因为脸太黑了完全看不清，一片漆黑的脸上那对湛蓝色的眼睛显得十分突兀。他的耳朵上戴着一个类似老式耳麦的东西，那长长的天线就是从那里伸出来的。  
对于公会里的第一个奶大家都是欢迎的态度，但对于欢迎的话语他只用肢体语言回复，这时候猎人们才发现这个机器人术士似乎不能够说话。  
“你的语言系统受损了？”  
术士摇头。  
“你不想说话？”  
术士摇头  
“你不会说话？”  
术士还是摇头  
“那难道你是这些原因之外的不能说话？”  
这回术士点头了，暴脾气的猎人直接揪住了术士耳边的天线，术士一脸惊恐的挣扎。然后猎人就被会长教育要和同伴友好相处，从此什么任务都摆脱不了术士。

眼睛亮晶晶的术士抱着枪跑了回来，一副激动的样子。手中的枪只是普通的蓝色，但术士已经开心到开始炫耀，猎人默默的藏起了自己的传奇狙击枪，他觉得自己还是不要刺激非洲人脆弱的内心比较好。

这次的任务只是一个小副本，还算是简单，术士全程抱着枪毫无存在感，猎人用风骚的操作屠杀着满地的小怪，厉害的不得了，真正的枪枪爆头，一刀一个小朋友。要不是术士还抱着自己的枪肯定要停下来给他鼓掌喊666。  
这也是术士虽然害怕猎人但依旧和他组队的一个原因，猎人是真的强，顶尖的厉害。  
不过最重要的原因并不是因为他强，而是他很好。

他们第一次下副本的原因是猎人看见术士满级了还一身蓝装非常不满，准备带他去刷几件紫色装备出来增强一下实力，虽然结果比较悲催猎人还把术士劈头盖脸的教训了一顿，但教训之后却又带着他进了副本，一遍又一遍，直到他真的刷出了一件紫装他们才停下。  
“我答应过你要刷紫装就要刷出来，这是一个男子汉的担当”最后一次从副本出来猎人喘着粗气一屁股坐在草地上，术士正坐在旁边表情复杂，他发现自己没法讨厌这个脾气有些暴躁的猎人。没有办法说话很头疼，为了表达自己的感激术士动用脸上所有细小的零件挤出了一个笑容，不过累惨了的猎人没有看到。

“发什么呆呢开boss了！”猎人大吼，手中的刀没有停直接把扑过来的怪削成了两半。  
术士吓得一个激灵，他举起小手枪点了点头做了个准备好了的姿势。  
“你又没子弹了！？”猎人崩溃了  
“你是脸多黑才能机枪子弹都不掉？！”  
面对猎人的质问，术士的天线耷拉了下来。  
“行了行了，我知道不是你的错，一会你站远点辅助我！”猎人“啧”了一声回到战场，术士深吸一口气凝视着boss即将破土而出的地方。

蓝色的电弧闪过，猎人以不可思议的速度冲向了boss，所到之处一片焦土，几个起落boss的护盾就已经破碎，术士赶紧瞄准boss的头打，希望自己的伤害能让猎人少些压力。  
“看什么呢！你自己快死了吧！赶紧找地方回血！要不自己用技能，别给我留着！”猎人气急败坏的吼声从远处传来，术士抖了一下缩回了掩体。  
“差不多了，你清一下小怪”在猎人游刃有余的打击下，boss很快就剩了一点血皮，术士冒头朝人群里扔了个雷，结果被小怪震到了自己的雷里炸成残血。  
“你是傻吗！我都跟你说了小心小心了！你这是第几次往雷里蹦！”潇洒的给了boss最后一刀，所有小怪也相应消失。猎人气急败坏冲到术士面前指着他的脑袋开始喋喋不休的教训。  
“跟你说过不行就躲起来吧！”  
术士点头。  
“叮嘱过你不能往自己的雷里躲吧？”  
术士脑袋上的天线立了起来，一脸不服。  
“行，就算你不是自己进去的，你为什么要往怪物里跑？”  
术士在脑袋顶上比了一个残血的手势。  
“跟你说了多少遍我心里有数，我需要你会叫你过来！不要白白送命！别以为我们可以传送就随便受伤！”猎人打了术士的脑门，术士灰溜溜的捂着脑袋，看起来有些委屈。  
“光失去了还可以找回来，但人死了就再也回不来了”猎人的语气忽然变的沉重，他叹了口气看着依然一脸懵逼的术士提枪继续往前走。  
“还没打完，跟我过来，这次你别再乱折腾”烦躁的心情冲上来心中，就是如此不解，每次和这个术士合作他就会无比的烦躁，烦躁他的冒失，烦躁他仗着自己是机器人就不在乎自己。他把这些烦躁归结于没法有效传达的交流。  
这股烦躁化成了怒气全部发泄出来，当副本完成后术士依然沉浸在猎人杀戮的余味中瑟瑟发抖，连拿到紫装都没有知觉。  
“好了，装备也拿到了，我先回去休息”猎人心中的烦躁在看到瑟瑟发抖的术士之后非但没有减少反而增加了，他摘下面具捏了捏眉心背对着术士挥了挥手。他觉得自己应该喝点酒冷静一下，不然心中那种把术士的天线掰下来的冲动要无法控制。  
术士抱着紫装点了点头。

当夕阳临近，术士抱着自己的紫装开心的正坐在地球和平的小村子中，他第一次拿到紫装有些不舍得用，夕阳打在他身上给他漆黑的脸上渡上一层金红。在酒馆带了一下午的猎人一出门就看见了术士。看着这幅景象，猎人忽然觉得这个恼人的术士其实还是很可爱的。  
想法一出猎人猛的给了自己一巴掌，他把这一切都归咎于酒精并准备晚上约个妹子潇洒一下来证明自己的性取向。

第二天任务，又是术士和猎人组队。满心烦闷的猎人没有找到妹子，这让他更烦闷了，昨天的感情让他开始认真审视心中的这份烦躁，但结果就是不尽人意。  
“你其实挺厉害的“猎人走在副本里忽然回头和术士说了一句，术士吓的天线立了起来。  
“枪打的很准，技能也给的很到位，就是有点脸黑”听到猎人的嘴里说出夸奖，术士指着自己慌乱的左右看，随后伸手去探猎人的额头。  
“我没发烧”猎人一把拍开了术士的手，小术士瑟瑟发抖。  
“你的缺点就是存在感太低，没有交流，还经常冲动的不顾自己。”猎人忽然想起曾经打一个副本，boss非常狡猾，只要护盾一掉就躲进柱子后面直到护盾再次生成才出来。本来他想打拖延战术耗死boss，结果那天术士不知道哪根筋搭错了，他扛起地上的RPG也不管自己的血不到一半，也不管boss有没有护盾照着boss的脸就是三发火箭弹。虽然最后boss死了，但术士也伤得不轻，这件事猎人现在想起来还心有余悸。  
术士的天线又耷拉了下来。  
“算了不说这个了，你是不是有个终极技能？”猎人干脆停下来靠在墙上双手抱胸，术士点了点头。  
“为什么从来都不用？”  
术士开始拼命比划，猎人看了半天才看明白他在说什么。  
“你是说你的技能很鸡肋？持续时间短杀伤也不够还经常把自己弄死？”  
术士拼命点头，猎人觉得自己不学手语简直浪费了他的天赋。  
“还算有点自知之明”猎人又开了嘲讽，术士的天线又炸了。  
“所以它叫什么？”还没来得及抱怨自己的不满，猎人又发话了，术士愣了一下，他指了指海面上的朝阳，又比了个剑的形状。  
“黎明之剑？”猎人认真的念了一遍。  
“这样的招式倒是有个漂亮名字。”  
本来术士想问很多问题，但猎人没有给他机会，他又背过身去大步向前走，速度不如猎人的术士只好小跑着在后面跟随。他觉得今天的猎人不对劲，但无法开口的他也无法发问，只能默默的跟在猎人身边。

周末的时候团长组织大家一起去打日暮，据说一定会掉落传说级装备。脸黑的术士对这个“一定”跃跃欲试，猎人没什么事干也干脆和他一起去了。  
三个人的任务果真有点困难，在打团过程中因为不熟悉怪物与boss的攻击模式他们团灭了一次又一次。当大家都已经疲惫不堪的时候他们终于打破了boss的防御将它的血线压到了三分之一。  
眼看胜利在望，早已过度疲劳的大家都有些上头，他们游走在boss身边企图赶快给他最后一击。意外就这么发生了。boss对着地面狠狠的剁了一下脚，一圈冲击波袭击了毫无防备的猎人，本来就残血的他们瞬间团灭在boss脚下，场上只剩了一个也是残血的小术士。  
“看来又要重打了，不然今天就这样吧”猎人累的连传送复活都不想了，他倒在地上看小术士狼狈的躲着怪物的攻击。  
“今天一整天都浪费在这上面了，就这么走还是不甘心啊”猎人的脸上露出了一个自嘲的笑，他以前总说术士冲动，他更容易冲动。  
“喂，够了，一起回去吧”猎人用传音系统对术士喊道。术士远远的摇了摇头。

正当猎人想要生气的时候，他在这漆黑的地底看到了黎明。  
术士跃到空中，黎明般的火焰包裹了全身，巨大的火焰翅膀在背后展开，他手中紧握一把火焰凝结成的剑。

dawnblade，术士那个很鸡肋的终极技能，璀璨而耀眼的黎明剑士。

猎人楞楞地看着那个燃烧着的大天使。天使会给人带来希望，终结黑暗，这一刻术士便是那个携带着黎明的大天使。  
术士的黎明之剑就是如此灿烂夺目。  
巨大的火刃劈开了boss的身体，装备开始在地图中掉落，复活回来的猎人使劲拍了拍术士的肩膀，他神情复杂，但什么也没说。术士歪头疑惑的看着他。

当夜晚降临，太阳的最后一丝余晖洒落在地球上，猎人又在村庄的草地里看到了术士。他像以往那样正坐着，目不转睛的看着即将逝去的光明。日暮时他那黎明天使般的美丽身姿又出现在了脑海里，猎人揉了揉自己的脑袋深深叹了口气。  
“沦陷就沦陷吧，做人至少要对自己诚实”猎人大步走到术士身边揉了揉他的脑袋，术士头上的天线又吓炸了，他警惕的看着猎人像个受惊的小动物。  
“愿不愿意跟我去喝一杯？”猎人露出了他招牌式的痞笑。  
术士歪头不解。


	2. 虚空行者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运二，猎人X术士，私设多上天，非常ooc，完全不会有人看的产物，dawnblade的后续，我超萌这对啊啊啊啊！总之就是自己给自己写的粮。  
> 没人看我也要写！我就要写！  
> 人物介绍：术士：不能说话的机器人术士，脸黑，对感情不太明白，有点喜欢逃避。  
> 猎人：暴脾气的好人，欧皇，高手，对自己的心情非常诚实，喜欢术士，看不惯虚空猎。  
> 虚空猎：萌萌的小新人，我方智障猎人，很黏术士以至于招来了猎人的怒火。  
> 法爷：元素术士，术士的偶像，高冷女性，还未出场。  
> 泰坦：我方智障泰坦，还未出场。

宿醉之后猎人懊恼的捂着又晕又疼的额头从床上坐了起来，他觉得自己的脑袋仿佛被十个火泰坦挨个拿锤子砸了一遍，现在依然嗡嗡作响。回忆起昨晚一时冲动干了什么事，猎人痛苦的抱头从床上坐了起来，他对自己请术士喝酒这个智障的举动感到后悔无比。先不说机器人要怎么喝酒这个问题，想着能把机器人喝醉已经是一个智障才会干的事情了。  
某个请机器人喝酒的智障狠狠捶了一下床。  
随着猎人的动作，身上披盖的被单滑到了地上，正午的阳光洒在他精装的肌肉上勾勒出令人血脉喷张的光影，阳光带来的灼热感让他的记忆慢慢回到了脑子，然后猎人更想找个地缝钻进去了。  
他昨天喝的烂醉如泥还是术士把他带回家换了衣服的。  
他已经完全被术士看光了但这并不是重点，昨天他好像借着酒劲告白了。  
猎人长叹一口气将脸埋在手心里拼命揉搓。  
现在他真的想让火泰坦拿锤子砸他的智障脑袋了。

冲了个澡洗掉一身酒气，连头脑都清爽许多的猎人赤裸着上身带着水气走出了自己居住的小屋，村庄依旧人声鼎沸。虽然已经拿回了光能但猎人并不是太喜欢繁忙的旅者，他更喜欢地球村庄的绿草与祥和。  
四周不见术士的身影，猎人寻找了一会在桌子上看到了术士留下的纸条，他披着毛巾拿起来看了看，上面的大意就是“我先去和新人打副本，多喝热水，醒醒酒”之类的，丝毫没有提及猎人的告白。  
猎人懊恼的隔着毛巾揉搓自己滴水的头发自己回想他究竟做了什么，似乎是喝上了头，看到被他的醉象吓得兔子一样缩在一旁的术士玩心大起，一个猛虎扑食就把他压在了身下。  
“然后呢？”猎人皱紧了眉头。  
“我记得我说了什么….好像是告白什么的…..怎么大脑一片空白？”猎人摇晃着脑袋。  
“算了，当务之急是找到术士知道他的想法，我可不想他躲着我！”行动派的猎人伸手去拿自己的衣服。

另一边，术士带着公会里的新人去涅索斯打公共任务，他在公会里呆的时间已经很久算是个独当一面的老人，只是脸黑这一点依然没有任何改善。  
“术士前辈，这里要跳过去吗？”新人指着前方巨大的沟壑询问，术士点了点头面色凝重。  
这个新人也是个猎人，为了区分他和猎人就叫他虚空猎。虚空猎是个长得有些秀气的觉醒者，虽然职业是帅气的猎人但一天天呆萌呆萌的。即使有着全职业里最方便的跳跃依旧跳的像一个智障。  
术士比了一个“你小心”的手势给虚空猎做了个示范慢悠悠的飘过了沟壑，猎人露出一个了然的表情也慢悠悠的飘了起来，术士单手捂住了脸不想再看。  
只听一声惨叫，虚空猎又一次掉下了悬崖，术士长叹一口气。他一直不明白为什么虚空猎根本就不懂猎人可以三段跳而不是像术士和泰坦一样慢悠悠的飘来飘去，再次手舞足蹈的训斥情绪低落的后辈，术士心累的背对着虚空猎正坐发起了脾气，脑袋上的天线竖的直直的。猎人刚到涅索斯看到的就是虚空猎围着术士示好的景象。  
猎人差点捏爆他手中的射日弹头。

“你们在干嘛？”强忍自己的怒火，猎人走到了两人身边。  
“前辈…我好像又搞砸了….”萌萌的虚空猎一脸愧疚。  
“你就是术士说的新人？”猎人打量着眼前的虚空猎。  
“是的，我上周刚刚进工会，会长叫我多和前辈学习！”虚空猎立正站好。  
“所以你怎么回事？”猎人挑眉看向发脾气的术士。  
“因为我总把自己跳死…..所以惹前辈生气了……”  
“猎人能把自己跳死？”  
“……….”虚空猎低下头下入沉默。  
“算了你先自己慢慢跳，记得猎人是三段跳不能漂浮，术士我来哄”猎人使劲拍了拍虚空猎的肩膀把他拍的一个踉跄。  
“别怕跳死，多死几次就好了”猎人头都不回的走向了术士，虚空猎在后面两眼放光。  
“猎人前辈好帅气！我也要成为前辈这样的猎人！”  
然后虚空猎在次掉下了悬崖。

“这就是你的新人？”猎人坐在了术士身边，术士无奈的点了点头。  
“这批新人….不行啊”频道里不断传来虚空猎的死亡信息，术士叹气。  
“所以你还要带他多久，要不我们一起去打个副本让他在这里慢慢跳？”猎人凑的离术士近了一点。  
术士摇头，表示答应了就要负责到底，然后把身体挪远了一些。  
猎人再次凑近，术士再次挪远。这下猎人明白术士就是在躲着他了，他懊恼的挠了挠头发。  
“昨天抱歉了……我喝的太多不记得自己做了什么”  
术士摇头表示自己并不在意。  
“我做了什么吗……？”猎人试探性的问。  
晚上的回忆再次从记忆芯片读取，术士的系统急剧升温，他又想起猎人忽然猛的把他扑倒在地用醉酒后的沙哑性感嗓音对着他的耳朵说“我想吃了你”。猎人肌肉的触感似乎还残留在自己身上，术士噌的一下起身，他感觉自己的系统过热快要崩坏了。

“诶？你去哪里？”猎人吓了一跳急忙追问。  
“旅者”术士指着自己的地图，然后他又指了指虚空猎“新人就交给你了，还有不要跟来。”猎人轻松的读懂了术士的手语。  
“你去干嘛？”  
术士并没有回复，他召唤了飞船直接回到了宇宙。  
“好吧好吧，我会好好指！导！你的”猎人咬着牙看向虚空猎的方向，眼看就要成功的虚空猎背后一凉，他脚下一滑又摔下了悬崖。

猎人在飞船上感觉自己的系统紊乱，他从没觉得自己开发智能是一件苦恼的事情，但现在他觉得了。猎人的表现很有可能只是酒后的一时冲动，他的运算程序表明这个可能性高达64.5%，可是他就是觉得心很乱，他不太明白自己心中这紊乱的情绪究竟是什么，即使经过自我分析得到的结果也依旧不敢相信。检测结果表示他有87.4%的概率喜欢猎人，术士从未经历过这些感情，即使能清楚的分析自己的内心他也不知道该如何处理这突如其来的奇妙情绪。结合猎人以往的举动进行运算，他有40.76%的几率喜欢自己。概率不算低，心中有些高兴却依旧忐忑。  
“如果他只是热心怎么办？”  
不知道如何处理喜欢的术士宁愿把他混乱的心情归结于喜欢之外的，那12.6%的感激。

第二天虚空猎带着一身伤跑到术士身后瑟瑟发抖，不过他倒是再也不会跳下悬崖了，反而跳的比公会里的大部分老猎人跳的都要好。  
“前辈，猎人前辈好恐怖！”虚空猎抓着术士的袍角瑟瑟发抖，术士安慰的揉了揉虚空猎灰蓝色的短发，他太明白虚空猎究竟在怕什么了，猎人认真起来的气压不是一般人能承受的住的。  
感谢了猎人帮他带新人，又对自己抛下新人不管的行为道歉，术士礼貌的告别了猎人带着虚空猎开始在各个星球愉快的玩耍并且并不理会猎人想要一起组队的邀请，暴躁的猎人捏坏了三把无名的午夜。

“术士前辈，你最近实在躲着猎人前辈吗？”依然是涅索斯，虚空猎小心的问道。术士僵硬了一下，他没想到自己竟然表现的那么明显。  
“虽然不知道前辈和猎人前辈之间有什么过节，但是都是同伴，还是沟通一下比较好。”  
术士依然沉默，脑袋上的天线垂在了脑后。  
“而且前辈是很好的人啊！虽然恐怖了点，暴躁了点….呃…..但是他还是非常好的人的！”虚空猎想到之前的经历浑身颤抖了一下。  
术士点点头表示知道。  
“那为什么前辈还要躲着猎人前辈呢？”虚空猎不解，术士捏着下巴思索着，心中依旧被那说不清道不明的情绪所困惑。若他只是单纯的机械就没有那么多麻烦了，世界的组成从某时变的不仅仅是0和1，而正是这样才让人困扰。  
或许他害怕猎人其实并不喜欢他，有些话一旦说出口就再也回不去，他深切的明白，否则也不会变的不能说话。  
况且猎人还是那样的性格………术士无力的垂下肩膀。  
“对了前辈！我看很多术士都用虚空或者是元素，但是为什么你一直在用黎明剑士呢？我听很多术士说这个技能不太好用啊？”虚空猎依旧没有停止说话。  
术士愣了一下，他也不明白为什么自己不选择元素或者是虚空这样更加有用的技能，再次进行自我运算，猎人曾经说过的话被读取了出来。

“这招式倒是有个漂亮的名字”

只是因为这个所以不换技能的吗……术士忽然停住了脚步。  
所以如果已经在不知不觉中沦陷到这种程度不如就试着说出来吧，反正他已经失去了声音，还怕再次失去什么吗？  
机械术士这次终于打算不再逃避自己的计算结果。  
“我要去找猎人说清楚，对不起….”术士不停的跟虚空猎比划  
“没事没事，前辈先去和猎人前辈和好吧！这样我们以后也可以三人一起打副本了！”虚空猎眼中冒出了星星，术士忽然觉得这家伙可能只是想要猎人那个欧皇大腿。  
“前辈慢走！”虚空猎挥着手送走了一头黑线的术士。

猎人心情极差，他干脆跑到村庄的足球门旁边小歇，术士找到猎人的时候看到的正好是他熟睡的景象。小心的靠近熟睡的猎人，术士正坐在他的双腿间大量眼前熟悉的脸。  
作为人类来说已经很帅气的脸庞，永远自信上扬的嘴角，偶尔会露出嚣张邪气的笑容却又分外可靠。视线转移到了猎人因平稳呼吸而起伏的胸膛，当晚的记忆再次被读取。依旧残留的触感让术士再次害羞的整个人都冒了烟。  
不知道什么时候沦陷的，但忽然就变得无法自拔。  
“喜…….喜欢…….”语言系统运作，却只能蹦出几个不清晰的字符，术士懊恼的运转了一下喉咙部分的零件却依旧没有任何好转。一低头，术士对上了那双自己一直非常喜欢的，犹如祖母绿的双眼。  
两人瞬间僵住，大眼瞪小眼。

“呃…..怎么了”猎人看着离自己非常近的双腿间的术士咽了口口水。  
术士僵在了原地。  
“我们要不要先起来？”被人俯视的姿势有点难受，猎人直起了身体，但双腿却因为姿势的问题夹住了术士的腰，瞬间不能保持平衡的术士被带的扑在了猎人身上。两人维持这个尴尬的姿势几秒钟后术士彻底炸了。  
“#%*+】=-#%｝+%！！！！！！”喉咙中发出了一连串诡异的声音，术士一个上勾拳重击了猎人的下巴，他像个受惊的兔子一样一溜烟跑走了，留下猎人揉着下巴倒在地上欲哭无泪。

“他刚才是不是说话了？他离我那么近干嘛？”猎人仗二摸不着头脑。  
“不过刚才他是不是害羞了？他不讨厌我？我是不是还有机会？”猎人忽然觉得这一拳挨的真漂亮。  
至少比被火泰坦捶了脑子要舒服的多。  
猎人微笑着看着头顶灿烂的阳光，今天天气真好。


	3. 元素调和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是命运二的猎人X术士CP，依然在北极圈艰难的产粮，但就是觉得好吃我又能怎么办？  
> 仍然是产给自己的粮，依旧没人看。题目和内容没有任何关系！！！  
> 术士的性格不是受惊的兔子，他是个随和的人偶尔有些怯生生的但主意非常正，猎人也不是单纯的霸道总裁，他虽然因为自身实力有些自负却是个挺可爱好人（比术士粘人的多）。我方智障泰坦究竟智障成什么样副本篇章见分晓。  
> （冷圈最开心的就是可以愉快的ooc）

那天术士逃走之后猎人觉得自己被彻底的划清了界限。术士带着虚空猎继续愉快的玩耍，他们好像又在哪里抓了一个泰坦三个人组成了一个坚不可摧的小队天天游走于各个星球之间。  
以前是忽略他的组队申请，现在完全就当他不存在。

猎人懊恼的独自一人打着自己的里程碑掐着手指头算他已经有多久没见到术士了。自从上次的尴尬术士已经躲了他小半个月，但是每天看公会成员和术士他们的互动又觉得术士根本就没怎么困扰，好像陷入困扰的只有他一个。烦躁的猎人一枪打爆了红色军团士兵的脑袋结束了自己在木卫一的公开事件。他现在烦躁的想杀人，他决定去打几局竞技场发泄一下心中的杀意。

还没召唤自己的飞船忽然收到了术士发来的消息，猎人看着消息不知道如何动作。他觉得自己应该直接不理会术士让他也尝尝被躲避的滋味，但心中那份开心的情绪和想见到术士的想法渐渐压过了自己的那点小情绪。  
“唉…..我还能怎么办……”猎人扶额，觉得自己不争气，但脸上却露出了无奈的笑意。  
“马上过去”他迅速回复，上了飞船。

到了旅者猎人远远就看到了那碍眼的三人组，术士不碍眼，其他两个碍眼。远远的打了招呼，六双明亮的眼睛瞬间黏在了猎人身上，那眼神似乎是饿了三天的人见到了奶油蛋糕，猎人被盯的背后发凉。

猎人还未做出什么反应只见虚空猎和术士一马当先的冲了过来，一个抱住他左腿，一个抱住他右腿。  
“你们干什么？”猎人有点不知所措。  
“猎人爸爸！请爸爸带我们打竞技场！”虚空猎的眼角留下一行热泪，他紧紧的抱住猎人的大腿还磨蹭了几下，猎人被恶心的头皮发麻。  
“你就为了这个叫我？”猎人有种被利用了的感觉，他看向术士，术士也和虚空猎一样抱紧了他的大腿，眼神和死掉了一样，整个人散发着颓废的气息。  
猎人敏锐的感觉到他可能真不是凑数的。  
“到底怎么了，你们先松开我再说话，我又没说不带你们打”猎人踢了踢虚空猎。  
术士给虚空猎使了个颜色，两人一起离开了猎人把旁边一脸愧疚的泰坦推到他面前。  
“我们需要猎人爸爸您的帮助！”虚空猎声泪俱下，术士在一边疯狂点头。  
“所以到底怎么回事？”依然没有搞清楚状况的猎人抱胸。  
虚空猎和术士对视了一眼，两人都一脸复杂，虚空猎酝酿了许久开口却成了一声叹息。  
“去了竞技场你就知道了”虚空猎的眼神也死了。  
“那还废什么话，要走赶紧走”猎人被两人的支支吾吾弄的火气上来了，三人瞬间安静如鸡跟在他的身后。

在轨道上等待的时候猎人忍不住给术士发了消息。  
“你今天怎么不躲我了还特意叫我来？”  
“躲你？”  
“你已经躲了我小半个月了，我叫你你就当我不存在，别跟我说你没躲着我”  
术士看着眼前的话陷入沉思，半个月前的记忆被从芯片中提取出来，再次想起当时的尴尬画面术士的系统又开始急剧升温。但他觉得自己还是要解释一下的。  
“刚开始确实在躲你”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来….和泰坦还有虚空猎玩的太开心就把这件事忘了…..”  
猎人看着术士的话哭笑不得，心里有股火气又没法爆发堵的猎人难受。他觉得自己在意的像个傻瓜，而他在意的人竟然能把这件事玩忘了。  
“那我跟你组队你怎么也不回复？”  
“因为小队满了……我们一直在刷三人任务，而且你的装分比我们都高我们觉得你有别的事情要做所以也没敢打扰你”  
猎人心情极其复杂。  
“我平时没事可干，你要是找我随时都有时间”  
“谢谢”  
“你这么说话让我很火大……”  
“对不起”  
猎人差点砸了飞船的操作盘。  
“算了，你那天究竟在干什么，我总不能平白无故挨一拳”猎人决定问个清楚，等了许久，术士回复了一串“………..”  
猎人觉得自己想撕了术士的冲动已经抑制不住了。

术士那边正在计算自己被甩的机率和被甩之后会伤心的时间来判断是否要告白，看着计算出的数据良久，术士觉得自己的逃避不能解决任何问题，在进入竞技场的那一刻，他将“我好像喜欢你”这句话发了出去。不知道猎人看没看到，但成就感和忐忑一起袭来，术士摊在了飞船的椅子上觉得自己失去了能量。

猎人拉下面具，手中的自动步枪被捏的吱嘎作响，术士，泰坦，虚空猎三个人跟在他的屁股后面狂奔丝毫没有出手的机会。专注于发泄怒火的猎人在竞技场里大杀特杀，按着对面杀。即使自己的队伍里有个我方智障泰坦也丝毫不影响他的水准。毕竟他杀的比泰坦送的人头要快多了。

前两局因猎人的屠杀战斗结果一边倒，三个小菜鸡看着猎人的数据吓得直吞口水。第三轮抢旗模式猎人决定两两一组。术士根本不敢让我方智障泰坦和我方智障虚空猎承受猎人的怒气只好自告奋勇的和猎人组队。

“我很火大”在B点的棋子旁，猎人背对着术士看着出口说。  
术士拼命点头，瞎子都能看得出来。  
“你不知道我为什么生气？”  
术士歪头，一脸疑惑的样子。  
“只有我这么在意弄的好像我是个傻瓜”猎人拉下了自己的头盔。  
“之后怎么想都随你吧，但我一定要这么做”  
猎人一把拉下术士的头盔，术士看猎人那张帅脸越来越近，嘴上被狠狠的吻了一下。  
“嘁，一股铁味”就像刚才什么都没发生过一样，猎人带上了自己的头盔。  
术士死机了。

一直到回到旅者，猎人离开队伍术士依然没有反应过来，他抱着枪默默跟着两个兴奋的差点跳圆圈舞的我方智障，脑子里的信息流冲击的他不知所措，害羞，欣喜，不能自已。这些庞大的情绪汇聚成一股一股的巨浪拍击着他超负荷的芯片。他计算了所有处理最坏结果的方法却不知道成功之后究竟会如何。  
“前辈你怎么了吗？”虚空猎后知后觉的发现了术士的不对劲。  
术士指了指自己的飞船取消了组队。  
“前辈要走的话我们两个自己做之后的任务就行了！前辈再见！”虚空猎挥了挥手，完全没看懂的泰坦也挥了挥手。  
术士回到飞船上把坐标定位在村庄，然后将头埋在腿上感受自己全身每一条管道里冲击般的喜悦。

猎人捂着脸坐在自己的房间里感觉一切都搞砸了，别说之后没脸见术士，这之后术士退公会都有可能性。  
“我到底干了什么啊……这个冲动的毛病到底什么时候才能改一改…..”猎人躺倒在床上像一条死鱼。

敲门声响起，猎人一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来，他从门缝向外看去，术士正站在他家门口。  
“什么！怎么回事！”猎人可从没有想到术士会找上门。  
“咳，马上就来！”猎人下意识的整理了一下衣服和头发才打开门。  
“你来干什么，我是不会为自己的举动道歉的”他刻意板着脸。  
术士没有理会猎人的臭脸，他拉着猎人走进了房间让猎人坐在床上，自己则一脸严肃的站在他面前。  
“怎么了？”猎人心里有点发虚。  
术士指了指信息接收面板，又指了指猎人。  
“你问我有没有收到你的消息？”  
术士点头。  
“我还没查”说着猎人就要掏出面板查询，术士按住了他的手。  
“你究竟要干什么？”猎人被反常的术士吓的不轻，术士深吸了一口气。  
“西…….喜……换……喜欢……..”  
他指了指自己，又指了指猎人。  
“你……你是说你喜欢我！？”身经百战的猎人忽然间不知所措，术士点头。  
“不，等下，你刚才还说话了是吧，不是，等一会，信息量有点大！让我处理一下！”  
猎人抱着头起身，脸上的笑容完全控制不住，术士在一旁抱胸看着，但脑袋上抖动的天线暴露了他的不安。  
“你什么时候喜欢上我的，我还以为我一直在单恋！”猎人摇晃着术士的肩膀，术士摊手表示不知道。  
“天啊，你为什么不和我说？而且还一直在躲我，我还以为你被我吓着了！”  
回想那个吻，术士表示自己确实被吓得不轻。  
“对了！你说的消息！”猎人拿起通讯面板查看记录，术士的那句“我好像喜欢你”直接跳到了眼前，再看上面的时间分明是打竞技场之前发的。想到了自己不但没看见表白还强吻了当时一定忐忑不安的术士说了那种话，猎人抱头蹲了下去。  
“该死的网络延迟…..”  
“我真的是个智障……”

看着眼前陷入了自我厌恶的猎人，术士忽然有一个大胆的想法。以前一直觉得猎人是个霸道的强者，现在却发现他其实也有很多可爱的时候。  
术士拽着猎人的领子把他拉起来在他的嘴上吻了一下  
“？？？？？？”猎人一脸懵逼  
术士一摊手做了一个“扯平了的手势”猎人依旧愣着不动，这下术士也害羞了起来，他叹了口气抱住猎人让他们无法看到彼此的表情。  
“人类真是温暖的生物”术士在心中感叹，感受着从猎人身上传来的热度。  
比旅者的光还要温暖。

直到虚空猎传来了简讯两人才分开，猎人控制住了自己的失态变回了以前那个自信又霸气的自己并对自己之前的失态采取失忆政策，术士满脸黑线。

虚空猎的简讯字里行间都透着悲戚，闻者伤心听者落泪，看的人声泪俱下。术士捂着自己的心口忽然能够感同身受，只有猎人依旧一头雾水。  
“那个泰坦怎么了？”猎人挠头。  
术士严肃的看着他摇了摇头。  
“你这样让我想发火”猎人叹气“而且在竞技场里不是还可以吗”  
术士按着猎人的肩膀又严肃的摇了摇头。

“你先休息吧，我和猎人带着泰坦去打日暮”术士回复。  
“前辈你真是太好了！”虚空猎都快哭了出来。  
术士对猎人做了一个走的手势，猎人的频道收到了一条信息。  
“去打日暮吧，我让你见识一下什么叫我方智障泰坦”  
“好啊”猎人收起了通讯器，嘴角扬起了那熟悉的，带着些许邪气的笑。  
“看看究竟是什么让我亲爱的术士头疼成这样”  
然后他毫不意外的挨了术士的拳头。


	4. 薛定谔的术士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是命运二猎人X术士CP，我要狠狠的黑我方智障泰坦！最近产量略多！  
> 北极圈ooc的非常爽。

简单的一个日暮因为带着我方智障泰坦小队打了整整五次才过。从副本里出来之后猎人已经连气都没力气生了。他冷冷的看着我方智障泰坦，直到看的泰坦愧疚的低下了头。  
“唉…..”想要出口教训却成了叹息，猎人忽然明白了虚空猎的感受，以虚空猎的水平加上术士带着这么一个我方智障泰坦哭出来也是打不过的。  
“我错了”泰坦垂下头。  
“你错哪了？”猎人像是吃了一斤炸药，结果点着之后是个哑炮，他已经心累的不想说话。  
“我不该随便跳死”  
“还有呢？”  
“我总是看不准机关的时间”  
“继续”  
“我手抖打不中敌人”  
“然后？”  
“诶？还有啊！”泰坦惊讶过后陷入了沉思，猎人捂脸。

“你还当自己没事？乱扔技能怎么回事！随便放盾挡伤害自己还在盾后面一顿输出！你以为自己是莱因哈X？”猎人揪住了泰坦的耳朵。  
“诶！我的盾后不能输出吗！”泰坦像是听到了什么超惊讶的消息，猎人深呼吸捏住了鼻梁。  
术士安静的正坐在两人旁边，面带微笑的看着又被泰坦生生激起怒火的猎人和一脸懵逼的泰坦。  
“有猎人在果然少了很多麻烦”术士想着，就差手里捧个茶杯。

“瞎扔盾这个问题也罢了！你干嘛徒手去撕自爆怪？还嫌自己死的不够多吗！你知道你灵魂的重量吗！比我平时锻炼肌肉的杠铃还沉重啊！你知道看到你又死了之后我心里有多崩溃吗！每次都死在火力集中点，我们想救你都得用头去扛怪物的伤害！术士拿圈顶着也救不起来你！这么简单的日暮副本！平时我打下来鼠王都能轻松做完！带上你之后打了整整五遍！五遍啊！而且残血了之后就知道术士术士术士！术士是你妈吗！你以为术士的圈是一秒一个的吗？你自己不会回血的吗！”  
“那个…..我确实回不了血，我还在柱子后面躲了挺久…..”  
“你是傻吗！你知不知道日暮里面必须移动才能回血！什么都不知道就来打日暮！而且我不是跟你说过有跳不过去的地方你就死在那里我们把你拉到下个区域！你就在那不停的复活复活，你的脑子里到底在想什么！”  
“我觉得….死全程可能不太好……”  
“你上几局和死全程有什么区别！你死全程我们还能打的更快！”  
泰坦被教训的缩在角落里，即使有不甘心他也无法反驳，毕竟拖累整个队伍是他的责任。  
“真是气死我了！”猎人把手里的头盔往地上狠狠一砸背着术士和泰坦坐在了悬崖边，胸口剧烈起伏，看着猎人教训完了，术士起身去摸了摸泰坦的头。

“前辈，对不起……”泰坦低头，一个大男人被教训的眼中都有了泪光，他狠狠咬着牙不让自己的情绪彻底崩溃。  
术士指了指他的护臂，泰坦把视线转移过去然后又疑惑的移了回来。  
术士尴尬的停顿了一秒，猎人和虚空猎都能看懂他的肢体语言让他忘记普通人其实根本看不懂这件事，术士在泰坦旁边坐下来用通讯器给他发信息。  
“你为什么要做一个泰坦？”  
“诶？”泰坦茫然的看着术士。  
“没事，就想和你聊一聊”术士的目光柔和，他特意把自己眼睛的光芒调暗了一些。  
“因为我觉得保护别人很厉害，我也想成为别人坚实的盾牌”  
“这是个很好的想法啊”  
“可是我是不是太菜了，没有保护别人的资格”泰坦失落的低下了头。  
“也许你现在的水平井不是很高，但是这不代表你无法保护他人。泰坦永远是坚实的盾牌，屹立不倒的守护者，但并不代表泰坦就不珍惜自己的生命，不代表泰坦不能依靠别人”  
“术士前辈？”  
“我观察了你的作战方法，不要命的冲上前去吸引仇恨，所有伤害都想要一个人扛下，可是你有队友，我们都在你的身后，自杀式的守护是不可取的，要知道我们也同样是你的守护者，我们会一直和你并肩作战。我们是队友不是吗？”  
“前辈…….”泰坦的眼中满满都是感动。  
“谢谢两位前辈的教导，我想我明白了”泰坦起身很郑重的对术士鞠躬“那以后我还可以和两位前辈一起行动吗？”他有些不确定的看向猎人。  
“没关系的，我们也会帮助你的。猎人人很好就是脾气暴躁了点”  
“谢谢前辈！我会不断提升自己！总有一天会成为一个合格的泰坦！”泰坦的眼中又燃起了信心。  
“我等着”术士拍了拍泰坦的肩膀。

泰坦迅速退队离开了，术士走到一言不发的猎人身边与他并肩坐着。  
“所以我是唱黑脸那个？”猎人的语气带着调笑。  
术士比了个恶鬼一样的脸。  
“我只是在指出他的错误”  
术士做了个畏惧的动作。  
“我又不管他怕不怕我，他怕我是他的问题”猎人一把抓住术士的腰把他带进了怀里“你不怕我不就行了”  
术士对着猎人的右眼打了一拳捡起地上的头盔扣在了他脑袋上。

猎人回到村庄，术士去旅者做自己的事情，躺在自己的床上猎人看着自己的手回忆起了术士的触感。术士头部以下都被隐藏在修身的长袍里看起来有些瘦弱，但衣物之下却能看到起伏的肌肉线条，他的身体似乎并不是一般定义上的机器人那样只由钢铁组成，抱起来的时候也没有什么硌人的感觉，除了没有温度感觉就是普通人的身体。

“所以术士的长袍下究竟是怎么样的”猎人陷入了沉思。  
都说温饱思淫*欲，好歹也是确认关系了却连爱人的身体都没见过，如果是个人类倒是能想象个大概，可术士他是个机器人，他要怎么和机器人创造生命的大和谐？又或者他真的能和机器人创造生命的大和谐吗？最重要的是他的小兄弟不会有问题吗？  
猎人把视线担忧的移到了自己的下半身。

思考了半个下午都没能想通术士袍子下究竟是怎样的，而且看术士能吃东西能喝酒似乎也不是普通意义上的铁盒子，猎人陷入了历史性地难题中。薛定谔的盒子中究竟是怎样的状况？此时术士已经不是术士，而是薛定谔的术士，如果不揭开那身袍子就永远不知道术士的身体究竟是什么样的。  
可是术士又不可能脱了袍子给猎人看。  
猎人抱头陷入了混乱。

第二天一大早猎人就接到了术士的传信，说是有个好消息让他来旅者一趟，猎人睡眼惺忪的赶了过去。  
一到旅者只见一个紫色的东西像火箭一样冲了过来狠狠的撞上了猎人的肚子，猎人觉得自己的血条都被撞掉了一半。还没等恢复过来他就被拦腰抱起来转了至少十圈。  
“放我下来，怎么回事？”猎人扶着脑袋按住术士的肩膀想要摆脱眩晕感。  
术士相当兴奋的冲到猎人眼前向他展示自己抽到的袍子。黑了相当长时间的术士终于欧了一次，他用明亮记忆水晶抽出了术士最好看的那身袍子，现在兴奋的连东西南北都分不清了。  
“挺好看的啊”猎人评价。术士展开手臂在他面前跳了几下，袍子随着他的动作抖动。

术士的袍子有点像旗袍，依旧是紧身的勾勒出身体的形状。看到眼前兴奋的像个孩子的术士猎人又想起了昨天下午想的东西，有那么一瞬间他忽然觉得穿着这身袍子的术士相当性感。感受到自己的小兄弟蠢蠢欲动，猎人赶忙移开视线清了清嗓子，声音却依旧沙哑。  
“我们要不要去打个副本？”  
术士拼命点头。

打副本的计划因为会长的临时召集而终止了，不过这并不影响术士的好心情。  
“如果他能说话的话现在肯定唱出歌来了”猎人盯着术士偷偷的想。  
“装分上了280的人现在都在这里了，我准备带队去打利维坦你们有什么异议吗？”会长问道  
“我们是开荒还是有指挥？大部分人都没打过”猎人懒洋洋的扬起手。  
“算是半开荒，我问了别的指挥所以知道个大概，不过你们都没打过所以速通肯定是不可能”  
“我没问题”猎人放下了手。  
“既然没问题的话我们就出发吧，早点打完早点休息”会长二话不说召唤了飞船。

队伍的配置还算是平衡，一个泰坦两个术士三个猎人，除了一个女性术士大家都是熟人。  
“虚空猎，会长，术士，智障泰坦，还有你怎么称呼？”猎人点了一下全员，智障泰坦表示心绞痛。  
“叫我法爷就行了”女性术士冷冷地说。  
“看来不太好相处啊”猎人耸肩没再多搭话，反倒是术士激动的像个被拨动了的弹簧，根本停不下来。  
“一件衣服有那么兴奋吗”猎人小声吐槽，术士抓着猎人的肩膀摇晃，手舞足蹈了一阵之后给猎人发了个消息。  
“法爷啊！是法爷！！！”  
“法爷怎么了？”猎人不解。  
“法爷可是我的偶像啊！她就是我成为术士的原因！法爷是我见过最厉害的术士！”  
“比我还厉害？”猎人调侃  
“不一样！不过你们单挑真的可能是55开！”术士竟然认真的思考起了这个可能性。  
“哦?那一会用数据一分高下吧”猎人的好胜心蠢蠢欲动，术士有些不赞同的看着猎人，但又想不到阻止他的理由干脆就随他去了，自己则专注的对法爷星星眼。  
“别看了”猎人扳过术士的脑袋心里有些不爽，术士则完全没有在意的又把脑袋转了回去。  
“你说我一会要签名的话法爷会给我吗？”  
猎人捂脸，不想回答。

“你们两个干什么呢！赶紧过来要开怪了！”会长在远处大喊，术士赶忙收回视线赶路爬楼梯，猎人依旧慢悠悠的跟在术士身后。走在前面的法爷回头看了两个人一眼，依旧什么都没说。凛冽的气场让靠近她的人都退避三尺。

“虚空猎，法爷感觉好厉害啊”泰坦凑过来说悄悄话。  
“我也没见过她，不过听术士前辈说她是最厉害的术士”虚空猎一脸崇拜。  
“那我们可要好好表现不能丢脸！”  
两个小菜鸡一拍即合，毕竟谁都不想在女神般的女性面前出丑。


	5. 利维坦皮皮小队

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是猎人X术士，之后还会有pvp皮皮小队

好歹是进入了大厅，会长分配了一下人员，他和猎人还有法爷去抢钥匙，虚空猎，智障泰坦和术士守钥匙。第一把被三人轻松拿到，虚空猎和术士看起来也没有很艰难的样子，泰坦甚至开始打量起巨大的宫殿，插钥匙的团长点点头指示猎人去拿下一把钥匙。  
第一把钥匙插上之后情况变的很不一样，红色军团从四面八方涌来，其中还带着看起来很高级的黄皮怪物，术士游走在四周寻找麻烦的议员，泰坦和虚空苦苦的坚守钥匙。也不知道是太脆了还是输出不够，第一把钥匙很快被黄皮怪抢走了。  
“？？？？？”术士指着空了的钥匙孔摊手质问虚空猎和泰坦。  
“对不起！敌人火力太密集了！”虚空猎和泰坦一起低头。  
“怎么回事！？”会长在通讯器里质问。  
“对不起！钥匙被抢走了！”虚空猎不得不对着通讯器再次道歉。  
“没事，就是再拿一次钥匙，没事的”会长听起来没怎么生气，猎人耸肩出发去了第一把钥匙的地方。

这次在三个小菜鸡的拼死守护下总算是插了两把钥匙，插完钥匙的猎人还不忘对术士摆姿势耍帅，要不是术士忙着打怪可能火箭筒就要炸到猎人脸上了。  
第三把钥匙被拔出来，第一把钥匙被抢走了，第一把钥匙被拔出来，第二三把钥匙被抢走了，这样循环了几个回合会长终于发现了门迟迟不开这个问题，他扛着钥匙看着钥匙孔挠头。  
“我怎么觉得这钥匙越插越少？不就三把吗？”  
三个小菜鸡瑟瑟发抖，全都愧疚的低下了头。  
“算了，猎人你留下帮他们，我和法爷去抢钥匙”会长深吸一口气，扶额。  
猎人没说话，他走到术士身边安慰的拍了拍术士的肩膀，术士感激的看了他一眼，只不过有面具挡着看不见表情。

有了猎人之后黄皮怪总算能被顺利清掉，三把钥匙轻松的打开了门，虚空猎和泰坦看猎人觉得他的身形伟岸了起来。  
“这么简单！就是这么简单！”会长指着钥匙。  
“行了，这毕竟是他们第一次打”猎人打圆场。  
“你也是第一次打！还有我没生气！”  
“没生气你吼什么？”猎人不解。  
“我激动！！终于要进门了，还有第一件利维坦装备！”会长指着宝箱。  
泰坦和虚空猎面面相觑，他们的会长也是个怪人。

术士依然脸黑的拿了一兜子徽章和抱着紫球的大家一起进了第一道门，第一道门是花园，大家口中的狗关，其实它是战争野兽，但长得实在太像狗了谁都反应不过来那是野兽。  
简短的讲了打法简单分配了狗，会长和法爷负责上面找花，猎人领着其他人在下面拿花粉，虚空猎和泰坦依旧一头雾水简直成了十万个为什么，术士只好拍拍他们的后背让他们先试了再说。

会长和法爷很快把花的位置报了出来，猎人带着一群啥都不明白的小菜鸡躲在石头后面看眼前经过的狗。  
“等狗转身我们马上就冲过去”猎人压低声音对身后的菜鸡们说，小菜鸡全都郑重的点了点头。  
狗踏着沉重的步伐慢慢向石头后转去，猎人抱着花粉的手紧了紧，眼看就是冲刺的机会，然而这条狗它不是一条普通的狗，它是一条有理想有抱负的狗。这条狗已经厌倦了每天一成不变的巡逻路线，在理想力量的驱使下它决定去别的路线看看。于是猎人眼睁睁的看着眼前的狗忽然掉头朝他们藏身的石头旁冲了过来，利维坦皮皮小队迎来了他们第一次莫名其妙的团灭。

“这狗真有个性”重生之后会长无语的擦了擦脸。  
“继续吧，别浪费时间”法爷依旧十分冷淡，没有任何表情。  
“行了行了，赶紧站位拿花粉开怪，不然今天别想睡觉了”会长开始挥手驱散抱团的大家。

第二次尝试十分顺利，在石头缝内藏着的时候他们已经成功的叠了24层花粉，只要再有一层就能差不多稳过。  
“一会跟着我走在狗的屁股后面，我跑的时候别犹豫，直接冲”猎人嘱咐身后的三只菜鸡。  
缓慢的跟在狗身后，眼看就要到花粉的位置了，还没来得及冲狗忽然回头，第二次团灭就这么降临了。

“我明明没让他看见！”猎人对这次团灭表示一万个不解。  
“狗只是背后视野不好并不是瞎”会长扶额  
“刚才你走的太近脸都贴在狗屁股上了它能不发现就怪了！”  
猎人表示无语凝噎。

有了前两次的教训猎人谨慎了许多，第三回带着团队里的小菜鸡在狗群中穿梭，如鱼得水，看的会长不得不出声提醒他别再秀了不然肯定会皮死，他才规规矩矩的开了怪。狗关就这么有惊无险的被打了过去。

“我出衣服了！”泰坦抱着箱子欢呼。  
“午夜政变”猎人看着手中的手炮。  
“暴名正义，切”法爷看着枪的属性露出了不满的表情。  
“…………..”术士抱着一堆徽章脸色黑的像个锅底，会长和虚空猎都把自己得到的武器藏在了身后。  
“赶紧去下一关吧，今天早结束早回家吃饭”会长赶紧打圆场带头向出口走去。

“你还是这么黑啊”看到大家走远，猎人走过去熟练的搂住了术士的肩膀，术士身子僵硬了一下但是没有拍开他。  
“其实你还是很幸运的”猎人走到宝箱前坐了上去。  
“毕竟你拿到了这世上最好的宝物啊”说着他在宝箱上扭了一个风骚的姿势对术士勾了勾手指，术士甚至能想象出他浅绿色的眼中那略带轻佻的神色。  
术士十分感动，然后重重关上了宝箱。  
猎人，卒。

“你怎么能这么狠心！”迷宫内猎人特意跟依旧黑着一张脸的术士走在最后。  
“……….”术士选择了无视。  
“看在我作死了一次的份上你要不要安慰我一下？”猎人继续皮。  
“……..”术士头都没偏，闷头向前走。  
“你生我气了？”  
术士摇头。  
“那为什么不搭理我？”  
术士叹气。  
术士感觉猎人在自己心中的人设崩了，在他眼里猎人原来是一个强大，有些霸道但非常温柔的人，而一到他身边猎人就化身了一个皮皮怪，一有机会就说些让人不知所措的皮话，皮破天际。和他在一起久了就会发现从来霸道果决的猎人竟然也有患得患失的时候，甚至还会吃飞醋。这些从未发现的方面让术士十分吃惊，但却并不讨厌，反而觉得有些可爱。

走了许久，会长依然没能带大家走出迷宫，在滚筒洗衣机的机关前站了半个小时，智障泰坦依旧没能成功的跳过来。术士正坐在一堆杂物里面，猎人靠在他身边打着哈欠。  
“你觉得他能跳过来吗？”猎人闲的无聊开始转自己的枪，术士摇了摇头。  
“他的ghost是不是已经想离开他了？”  
术士认真点头表示赞同。

这边的两人正在无所事事，那边的会长已经炸成了一朵烟花。  
“飘起来飘起来！对！在那里落脚！赶紧跳起来别犹豫啊！啊！”随着一声惨叫智障泰坦再次掉进了洗衣机的缝隙中，会长除了扶额没有其他表示。  
“我们先走吧”法爷开始不耐烦。  
“可是我们要丢下他吗？”虚空猎还算有点良心。  
“去下一个地点的话他就会被强制传送，与其看他浪费时间不如直接去找下一个关卡”法爷面无表情。  
“还能这样吗？”虚空猎表示萌新瑟瑟发抖。  
“就按照法爷说的我们直接走，他自己会过来的”会长扭头就往迷宫深处走去，猎人和术士也一起起身，虚空猎同情地看了背后挣扎的泰坦扭头走了，只留下泰坦的哀嚎在空旷的迷宫中回荡。  
“你们等等我啊！！！！”来自依然没能成功跳跃的智障泰坦。

没了泰坦大家很快就来到了跑酷，流程很简单，然而因为泰坦不会打板子他们仍然团灭了几次。最凄惨的莫过于只剩跑球的时候，因为泰坦不知道需要拿起炸弹才能进入跑球空间导致了全队的爆炸，这种智障的举动彻底让法爷也发火了，之后看泰坦的眼神就和看垃圾一样，智障泰坦表示瑟瑟发抖。

当大家来到浴室的时候已经是黄昏，他们可是从清晨就开始打的，大家全都疲惫不堪。造成这一切的罪魁祸首正在企图把他那庞大的身躯塞进角落里躲避大家的视线。  
“你.........”猎人咬着牙组织自己的语言。  
“算了……”最终他也什么都没说出来，术士安抚的摸了摸他的肩膀，猎人长叹一口气抱臂靠在一边的墙上，虚空猎看着两人的举动若有所思。  
浴室的经历就不在赘述，经过几次团灭之后大家终于走到了帝王面前，硕大的身躯配上丑陋的脸怎么看怎么像个巨型鱼豆腐。  
“术士没法报点所以进大殿去，法爷你来帮虚空里的人讲解流程，泰坦你在大殿里躲着就行，不用干任何事，只需要保证自己别死。然后猎人你也留在大殿吧，为他们增加火力”会长迅速分配好人员，被点名的人都点头表示没问题，被当成重点看护对象的泰坦吸了吸鼻子。  
“准备好就开始吧！”随着一声令下，猎人一枪打掉了鱼豆腐手里的酒杯，红色军团开始从四面八方入场，虚空与大殿的人员迅速就位。  
“听清要打的议员！千万不要打错！”团长看到就位的议员后在通讯器中大喊，术士紧张的握住了自己手中的自动步枪。

躲过了有惊无险的几次爆炸，打爆骷髅的虚空组成功回到了大殿。法爷二话不说开大清场，蓝色的电弧将大殿都映出了一片深蓝。  
“跟着法爷！等她的大结束之后术士开大！”会长一边狂奔一边指挥，猎人一枪打爆了袭击会长的黄皮怪。  
“谢了”会长挥了一下手再次投入战斗。

一切看起来都一帆风顺，然而在输出鱼豆腐的时候泰坦又犯了致命错误，在会长说子弹盾的一瞬间他将大盾放了出去，这导致术士一发火箭筒直接炸在盾上弹死了自己。  
“泰坦！！！！！！”猎人一瞬间双眼通红，几乎就要转身掐住泰坦的脖子。  
“别管了！赶紧离开台子，要爆炸了！”看着眼前的混乱会长直接大吼出声，法爷拉住吓呆的泰坦和虚空猎将他们扔下了台子。  
“啧”猎人恶狠狠的瞪了泰坦一眼飞身跃上第二个台子，金枪客瞬间开启，一枪打到伤害溢出，会长赶紧趁这个机会到第一个台子上复活倒霉的术士。

因为猎人爆炸性的输出鱼豆腐一回合就被打爆了，这些似乎都与猎人无关，他全程紧紧抓着术士的手，听到解散两个字后带着术士就出了小队。  
“你闯大祸了”虚空猎怜悯的看着泰坦，泰坦也很绝望。

“我没事”回到村庄，术士给猎人发了一条讯息，湛蓝的眼睛柔和的看着双眼通红的猎人。  
“他害死了你”这句话换来了术士的拥抱，他用行动来证明自己的存在。  
“这让我很害怕”猎人紧紧的抱住术士，好像松手他就会消失一样，术士叹气他伸手揉乱了猎人的短发，获得了猎人带着攻击性的深吻。  
“我会在这里的”这么想着，术士抬眼看着明亮的月光，随后便专注于猎人令人窒息的深吻。  
我会一直在这里的。

虽然我说不出，但这是我的承诺。


	6. 熔炉竞技场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命运二 ooc 可能是这系列的最后一篇。

经过了被智障泰坦统治的利维坦，猎人决定隐居几天，术士依旧待在旅者，两人之间的关系依旧像以前那样不远不近。看着被泰坦打击的过于丧的猎人，术士决定和他一起组队去打熔炉竞技场改善一下心情。  
猎人是谁，他可是副本中的精英，竞技场中的王者，不下五分钟夺宝模式猎人就已经拿了30多个人头，比新出的还没改过的普罗米修斯透镜还要夸张，更夸张的是他手里只有一把魔鬼交易，术士表示瑟瑟发抖。

很快比赛进入了最后阶段，术士这边已经遥遥领先，对面被猎人杀的起都起不来，一复活就要接受猎人这个魔鬼般家伙的制裁。最后几个人终于忍不住了，其中一个泰坦偷偷绕到猎人身后开了大，雷电之力马上就要砸在猎人身上，猎人暗叫不好手中的金枪客已经蓄势待发，正当两人即将同归于尽之时，朝阳般的巨大剑波从天而降，身穿黎明之翼的术士在空中悬浮着朝猎人的方向挥剑，电泰坦还没来得及反抗就被黎明剑士咋了出去，尸体飞出一米多高，猎人不由得咽了一口口水。

“你竟然保护我了”猎人黏着术士在比赛后带着奖励来到了涅索斯，这是术士最喜欢的星球。生命与机械和谐的相融在一起，虽然整个星球瑰丽的外表下潜藏着黑暗的电流。他们都知道那些威寇斯是不会轻易停手。  
术士没有挣脱猎人，他也没有回答，淡蓝色的眼睛看着远方机械与树木相融的悬崖。  
“怎么生那么大气？”都这么久了，猎人敏锐地感觉到自己即将被泰坦砸死的时候术士怒了。  
“这是一个很长的故事”术士在频道中输入。  
“我需要先整理一下语言”身体中的零件在飞速运作，身体中的储存卡被挖到了最深处，这是他永远也不会忘记的一件事，也是让他永远失去声音的理由。  
“慢慢来”猎人温柔的握住了术士没有温度的手。

“事情起源于EXO刚刚出现智能的时候，其实也不是什么大不了的事情”  
“当时我和另一个机械一起获得了智能，这个世界一切都是那么的新奇，在对抗了人类终于被接受了之后我们想要成为拥有光能的守护者。”  
“那场战争真的很漫长，人类想要接受我们真的是太难了，而且我们的智能起源也原因不明，能被轻易接受才是笑话。我与那个机械一直在一起，一直在一起努力的挺过每一次战争，每一次争端，因为我们想成为守护者，像人类和觉醒者一样用光能守护这个世界，我们也想被旅者选中。”  
“我想最后我们成功了，但拥有了光能的只有我，所以我对他许诺一定会保护好他，我也坚信着自己的能力一定能够守护他周全，可是我错了。”  
“在红色军团入侵的时候，所有人都失去了光能，我眼睁睁看着他被红色军团的那些怪物拆解却无能为力，我曾经许诺过却没有办法遵守自己的诺言。”  
“语言许下的承诺是充满力量的，我知道这一点，也无法逃避，没守住就是没守住，作为代价，从那天起我失去了自己的语言能力。我也曾经尝试过更新语言系统，更换配件，但无论如何我也说不出话。”  
“这就是你为什么对守护那么执着的原因吗？”猎人想起几次他遇到危险术士全都不顾自己的安危冲上去。  
“守护者不问过去，可发生过的事情已经不能改变，更不能忘怀，不管是世界上最危险的武器，暴走的女武神之枪，还是已经死去的高尔与他的红色军团，这些不会再被过问的回忆就在那里，永远也不会消失，连同我们所付出的代价一起”术士把头靠在了猎人的肩膀上。  
“没事的”猎人抚摸着术士的头。  
“我会一直在这里，我不是你的过去，我是你的未来。我足够强大到不需要你的守护，我也不需要你对我许诺什么，我会一直在你身边，与你同在，与你共同战斗。”  
术士抬起头，蓝色的眼睛似乎更加闪亮，温暖的感觉从核心散布到全身的每一个零件，就像是沐浴着旅者的光。  
“谢谢你”术士在频道打字。  
“谢谢你与我同在”  
“我想这就是我为什么会爱上你”

猎人微笑，他搂着术士，两个人回到了地球的村庄，静静的坐在足球场上，身上沐浴着阳光。  
他们的故事还很长，守护者不应过问过去，所以他们拥有着灿烂的未来携手同行。


End file.
